Xavier Yuna
”It’s time to kick this turbo duel up a notch!” Xavier Yuna (Zabieru Yuna) is my main protagonist for the Arc-V storyline. He is the Common that helps lead everyone against Z-ARC using the Gem of Heroics and the Gem of Villainy. He is the reincarnation of Kajimi, an old Common that was the discoverer of the Gems and a fighter for freedom. Kajimi’s soul is inside Xavier’s Thunderneedle Dragon. Appearance Xavier has blond hair with a blue bolt in it, as well as a criminal mark like Yusei’s. This glows blue when Xavier goes in his “Wrath Mode”. He has a white shirt, a purple jacket, and purple trousers. His shoes are increasingly muddy. His turbo dueling outfit is yellow, with blue bolts dashing in it, and a picture of a dragon on the back during “Wrath Mode”. Personality Xavier is normaly upbeat, excited, but clumsy. This is represented by when he has to fight Roget, he looks behind him while running and runs into a wall, or the time he almost s gets electrocuted. But when things get serious, Xavier turns off the happiness and gets serious himself. And when things gets too tough, he enters Wrath Mode. Wrath Mode is when Xavier becomes disregardful for safety, and instead wants to destroy his enemies... or even his friends! The only way to stop his Wrath Mode is the next time he wins a duel, or if someone snaps him out of it... hard. Abilities/Skills * Being only one of the people to use the Gem of Heroics and the Gem of Villainy. The others are Kajimi and Takeo respectively. * Wrath Mode. * Being able to talk to duel spirits. This skill is only because of his reincarnating form, and as so, can only communicate with Kajimi and Takeo’s current forms, Thunderneedle Dragon and Danger Dragon. History He was born to unnamed parents in the Commons District, who taught him how to survive in such a hostile place. When he was 4, his parents were wrongly accused of turbo duelling and were taken to the facility. He gained his “Wrath Mode” from this, and took it out on Zak, who was his friend at this point. However he managed to calm down. This led to many duels between Xavier and Sector Security, which he won, surprisingly. One time a Security gave him a mark for his misbehaviour, but it only caused the young kid to try harder. This mark glows blue when he goes in Wrath Mode. Some time before Arc-V, he meets Crow, and decides to stay with him. The two become quick friends. Soon Xavier gets in more trouble with Sector Security and meets Roget, who tells him that he’s “going to be watched” and he “wasn’t safe anymore”. Luckily Xavier doesn’t go to the facility. Then the events of Arc-V unfold. Xavier stands by Yuya’s side. Soon it’s the Friendship Cup, which Xavier loses in the Quaterfinals. However during the time underground, he manages to help everyone get out using his deck. During a fight with Z-ARC, Xavier uses the Gems of Heroics and Villainy to help everyone. After the events of Arc-V, Xavier goes back to Synchro, where a new cup is hosted, the Final Cup, which Xavier wins. He loses against Jack however. Jack thanks Xavier for a good duel and hopes to challenge him again. Xavier says the same thing. Now, the young Duelist is in the Commons section still, happy for a new world. Deck Xavier uses a Thunderneedle Deck that is a combination of Light and Thunder monsters during his time. His final deck, however, uses another set of cards in conjuction, called the Bludvise Deck. This, with the Thunderneedles, ends up being a unique but fun combination. Category:Original character